spuds_world_stagefandomcom-20200213-history
Harold Rex
Harold Rex was a King of Sweden. Harold built the legendary Harold's wall, which wards Farska off from enemy attacks. He is known for his creations and with the way he repulsed the hostile viking invasions in a age where they once again grew prominent. He also made deals with the then allied Poland, and together worked wonders. His death in battle was a honourable one, and is remembered. He is one of the more famous kings. History Early Years His father King Fredrik raised him from within Rex castle. Sometimes it would be difficult to find the young king, because due to his curious nature he would be wandering its great halls alone for most of the time. He was interested in his studies, but more interested in architecture, for buildings he believed, where the true way to a lasting legacy. As a child he would investigate buildings for tricks of Architecture and visit famous sites around the world to admire them. He went to far off England to admire the harbors, to Paris to see the buildings, to Poland to see Warsaw, he was interested in near anything involving architecture. He was disappointed Sweden did not have much great works to its name. War of Ascension Being the single son of Frerik after the death of his wife enabled no more, his succession was to be without trouble. However, the long lost brother of Fredrik, Gerald, returned with claims to the throne. Demanding coronation, and paying off key people to support him with money nobody knows how he gained, he began a civil war. The civil war had a large death toll, and the fact Swedes died on both sides was especially terrible. His father off to war, Harold surprised his generals and the defenders of the city with his ideas for its defense. His ideas were enacted and most main cities did not fall. Gerald gathered his biggest army to attack great Stockholm, but Harold rallied a defense and pushed them back, Gerald dying to an arrow. The death of Gerald meant the war was over. With the end of the war the culprits were imprisoned or killed. The war lasted five years and rebuilding was needed. However, it was not to be under Fredrik as he died of a mysterious disease a short time after its conclusion. It was time for Harold's coronation. Harold was crowned within the large great hall of the palace, and the crown was placed on his head by the customary one, his grandfather Dorg. The Viking Invasion From the seas came vikings from foreign shores. They came to loot, slay and pillage and ravaged coastal Sweden. Harold Rex he saw them destroy the town of Gall and realized what a threat they were. He thought of a response, some new plan to fight and make sure the coast would not fall. From castle Rex he thought of an idea to save the coast. For the first time in Sweden's history a major fleet was gathered. There goal was to secure the seas of Farska. Venturing out the held out the viking threat for years, with ample funding. As they held back the hordes Harold constructed Harold's wall. On completion Vikings could no longer enter the main land of Sweden, the important series. Now with supply lines and other things secured the threat of vikings severely. They were driven back, and the wall stopped many further invasions. Other Endeavors After the invasion the majority of his rule was over. He went to increase the security, economy and infrastructure of Sweden. He would take tours different villages to make sure they were secure and well built along with other things. he went around from town to town and ended up visiting most of the towns in Sweden by the time he reached old age. Death Visiting Gothenburg it was attacked by the largest group of vikings to set sail since the war. They sacked the outer sides and Harold went to help its defense. He died boarding one of their boats, a spear rammed through his chest. Before he died he killed his own killer, and took many vikings with him. His death was honorable, the vikings were defeated. It was a sad day for Sweden, they lost a great ruler. Impact He is generally excepted as one of Sweden’s greatest rulers and in the top five. His martial prowess as well as architectural skill have astounded Swedes and other for ages. His rather unceremonious death is seen as unworthy of such a great man. His face is in some Swedish coins and his world live on throughout Sweden. Towns he visited in his days have become greatly improved cities after his visit. His economic reforms and architecture have given lasting improvements to Sweden, and the envy of the world for its gate. Category:Page Category:Sweden Category:Deceased Category:King Category:Character Category:History Category:Leader Category:Swedish King Category:Rex